Strawberry Kisses
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: See how a strawberry can affect Ichigo and Rukia.


Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH and its awesomeness.

Summary: See what a strawberries cause and affect can do to Ichigo and Rukia . Enjoy!!! XD.

"Ichigo whatcha doin?" Rukia asked coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Rukia saw Ichigo with a triple-flavor ice cream container with some whip cream and a bowl.

"Nothing brat. Go away." Ichigo said in a Don't-Bother-Me-Now-I'm-Busy tone

.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Rukia said as she came closer to the counter. She knew that she was getting on his nerve and couldn't stop herself.

"Look if you really want to know I am eating ice cream. There happy now. Now go away midget!" Ichigo just couldn't get a brake.

"Well I only asked. You don't have to be so mean about it!" Rukia yelled at him and turned around with a pout on her face.

"Why are you always bothering me and starting fights for no reason?" Ichigo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because whenever I ask you something, you always have to be mean about it. I don't understand why you are so evil!" Rukia was acting again and it really looked like she was the innocent one while Ichigo was the mean one.

"Ichigo! How could you treat our Rukia like that! Rukia I right you have become mean! Waaaaaaaa!" The hyper active Isshin popped out of nowhere. He started to cling to oversized poster of Masaki.

"Oh Masaki look at what has happened to our son! He has become corrupted and-." Isshin had been cut off by a kick in the face by Ichigo. He had enough.

All Ichigo wanted was some strawberry ice cream and it lead to a petite shinigami accusing him of being mean and his father causing another wild scene. He had it with this so he went to the counter and got his bowl and put the whip cream and ice cream back in the fridge. Ichigo went straight upstairs and left a petite shinigami still pouting and a child like adult clinging to a giant poster of his deceased mother.

When Ichigo got to his room, he shut the door and unknowingly forgot to lock it. This was a little thing was in fact a very big mistake. Ichigo went to sit on his bed and put the bowl on his lap. He leaned up against the head board and started to eat his treat in peace. Little did he know that his peaceful and quite moment would soon be destroyed and just then the door slammed open.

'Oh crap' Ichigo said in his mind while knowing full well who it was standing in his door way.

"Ichigo look! I have ice cream too! Only I have strawberries and vanilla ice cream!" Shouted a now more happy Rukia holding a bowl with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and 5 strawberries lined up along the edges of the ice cream.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo's bed side and sat down while eating one of her strawberries covered in yummy vanilla. Ichigo just sat there with his mouth slightly opened and a look in his eyes that said 'are you kidding me'? Soon Rukia had come down to her last and precious strawberry and Ichigo had a smirk on his face while watching her unhappy expression over her lack of strawberries.

"Oh no I only have one strawberry left and still a lot of ice cream." Rukia said in a frustrated tone as if she had been in a big problem and didn't know what to do.

"I can take care of that." Ichigo reached for her last strawberry and then popped it into his mouth with a delighted expression from the delicious fruit.

"Hey! That was my strawberry and the last one too!" Rukia put down the bowl and started to get on the bed and yelled at him.

"Well you're the one who was just staring it and causing such a big deal over the thing!" Ichigo yelled back but was only happy that he solved her problem.

"You bum!" Rukia then jumped at him but Ichigo had caught both her hands and stopped her movements

"So what are you going to do about it midget?" Ichigo said in a mocking voice.

He finally hit that nerve. She was pushed off the deep end and she would show him no mercy. Ichigo could see the fire in her eye and she was burning a hole right through his head. Rukia pulled back to try and release her hands so she could beat the life out of him, literally. **(A/N: Ha ha! Get it? Rukia will beat the life out of him and he is a shinigami and shinigami are dead...yeah…um...Cough cough. Srry. On with da story!) **Ichigo still holding her hands fell forward while Rukia fell backward on the bed. None of them noticing the awkward position they were in. Not until they stopped there lightning stare did they realize how close they were. Ichigo was hovering above of Rukia with her hands pined at her sides by both his hands. Rukia was the first to react and she went forward to try and push him off but Ichigo didn't move.

Just then the both of there worlds paused in there tracks. At that very moment two lips connected and softly blended together neither of them moved and neither of them breathed for they didn't know what to do. All of a

sudden Ichigo came to his senses and pulled away. He had registered what had happened in his mind and out of nowhere a small but noticeable smile had appeared on his face.

"So you do taste like strawberries." Rukia said getting up slowly and a smile too painted its way across her beautiful face.

Ichigo then realized that he still had some of the strawberry on his lips and his smile widened.

"I guess I should eat strawberries more often then." Ichigo then turned to her and smirked.

Ichigo pulled Rukia into another kiss and hugged her tight.

"Yes. Please do." Rukia smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
